


The Night Between

by SheLurksOnWords



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, westallen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 13:19:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12190710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheLurksOnWords/pseuds/SheLurksOnWords
Summary: Takes pace the night Savitar was killed and the next day.





	The Night Between

The night was still, the city was safe once again. Iris was upstairs in the bathroom changing while Barry was down stairs looking through those high windows drifting into his own thoughts. Savitar had been defeated at last and the heaviness that loomed over him dissipated. Iris walked down the stairs to find him lost in his thoughts.

“Barry” she called. No answer.

“Babe.” she said slightly louder. Still no answer. She walked toward him, placed her arms around his waist and at this moment Barry’s demeanor changed. His body melted into hers and Iris squeezed a little harder. Barry turned to see a confused look on Iris’ face.

“Hey, Barry, we won. He’s gone and I know we lost HR but he made a great sacrifice. He died a hero.”  
Barry’s face became soft with sorrow as all realization set in.

“Barry look at me.” His face lifted green eyes glistening.

“We are going to be ok.”  
Barry still silent looked at Iris as if his face could express exactly what he wanted to tell her.

“I love you too” she whispered.  
Barry drew her in slowly and yet with urgency lifted her chin and kissed her slowly and tenderly. He then lifted her up and carried her up stairs.

The next morning Barry woke up alone in bed but the aroma of bacon filled the air and sent tiny waves of happiness throughout his body. When Barry was a child every Saturday morning his mom would make pancakes, eggs, and bacon. Iris knew this, she wanted him to feel comforted. He walked into the kitchen to find Iris in a cute onesie with her hair wrapped in a high bun. She turned from the stove to find a messy haired mess of a man in his underwear.

“Umm Iris, what is all this?”

“I just thought with everything that’s been going on, we could use some happy and normal.”  
Barry gave Iris a slightly confused and intrigued look.

“I’ve planned a whole day for us!” she handed him a plate full of bacon and a stack of pancakes. “Also” she continued. “I left you a onesie cause we're not leaving this loft today.”

As she showed off her pearly whites Barry rolled his eyes to look at the most beautiful thing he’d ever seen. A dragon ball-z onesie. He zoomed off to put it on faster than Iris could blink. Her man was sitting there eating bacon in his new (probably) favorite onesie. Happiness radiated off his body and she couldn’t help but stare.  
Barry noticed her staring and with a huge smile asked “What?” still chewing bacon.  
Still staring lovingly she said “Nothing I just really love you, you know?”  
Barry shook his head and winked. Iris walked over and kiss his cheek while she was headed toward the windows. She drew close the curtains on the window.

“Iris, what are you doing?”

“I told you we aren't leaving. Don’t you want the full experience of the movie were about to watch?”

“What movie?”

“It’s a surprise” she smiled.

Iris had planned the day out while Barry was asleep. Movies, games, and other fun activities. After Barry and iris finished eating she decided it was now time to get on with it.

“So, Iris, what movie do you have planned for us to watch, huh?”

She walked over to the DVDs and said “POW! The Lion King sing along edition”

Barry tried to hide his excitement. “Really Iris do you really think I want to watch the lion king right now?”

“Barry Allen, I do in fact know you want to watch this movie because I know you!” she said smugly.

Barry still trying not give Iris the satisfaction remained silent and unenthused. He made it through the circle of life without leading anything on. All knowing iris giggled to herself watching him squirm. His bold stance lasted all off two seconds when the first chords of I Just Can’t Wait To Be King began to play.

“I'm gonna be a mighty king So enemies beware!” he bellowed. Iris looked at him a just grinned 

“Well, I've never seen a king of beasts with quite so little hair I'm gonna be the mane event Like no king was before.” They both sang loudly and at each other. “I just can’t Wait! to be kinggg.” Pointing and giggling.

“Huh, I could’ve sworn somebody said they didn’t want to watch this movie and I could’ve sworn that same somebody just acted a damn fool” she laughed.

“Well, Iris. I guess you do know me. Which is a good thing since we're getting married after all.” He beamed as he leaned over to kiss her and pull her in tightly.  
She rested her head in his chest until the oh so fitting Hakuna Matata began. They both sang and danced to the song and enjoyed the rest of the movie.

“Ok Iris,” with a sting. “since you know me so well what’s the next movie I wanna watch?”

“Hmm well you see, I could go with another cartoon like Finding Nemo. Yes, I know you like that movie don’t even try it. Or I could go live action…. Hey, you remember that time you thought baseball would be a good idea for you uncoordinated self.” 

Barry looked uneasy as the memory flooded back to him. 

“Well get ready to feel uncomfortable for the next 120 minutes. Sandlot is coming your way” Iris teased.

Barry chuckled because even though he knew how awful he was at sports. The Sandlot often made him feel content due to the fact that the main character Smalls wasn’t that great either, but still managed to have a great time and made some new friends.

Iris put the DVD in and got comfortable in her favorite spot on the couch, legs over Barry’s lap. Iris was deep into the movie she didn’t see how Barry was watching as if she was the movie. He was happy she was alive, actually he was more than happy. He was grateful. Grateful that he could feel her skin. Grateful for that smile and that laugh. All he could do was marvel at the woman he planned to spend the rest of his life with.  
He couldn’t help himself. He moved her legs off his lap. 

“Barry what are…” Iris muttered as he leaned in and kissed her. 

“But the movie” she let out in a low moan.

He kissed her again this time she didn’t struggle she indulged. Taking him in struggling for breath. She missed him. She missed this Barry. She missed his smile and his laugh. She missed the way being alone with him didn’t seem so heavy. Iris was happy to be alive and to be able to live a life she always wanted. The future Barry promised her was now in her grasp.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic ever so be gentle with me
> 
> also Thanks to my Beta :)


End file.
